Although the substantial Latino population in the U.S. is expanding, there is virtually no research on the early socialization practices of Latinos. The Latino child's future social and cognitive development depends to a large extent on the quality of the mother-infant attachment relationship. An understanding of this relationship requires attention to broader environmental influences that are particularly pertinent to Latinos. The aims of the proposed study are to examine the contribution of social stress and social support to attachment; trace both intracultural variability and attachment patterns in mother-infant behavior across three different levels of acculturation; and involve Latino college students in a useful and meaningful research experience. The study will be a four year cross- sectional investigation of maternal attachment in "low", "medium", and "high" acculturated samples. Research subjects will be Mexican origin first-time mothers and their 12 month old infants. the total sample will consist of 90 mother-infant dyads, 30 in each level of acculturation. Mother-infant attachment will be measured in a laboratory situation using the Ainsworth Strange Situation procedure. Mothers will also be interviewed about their levels of stress and social support. A multimethod approach will be used in the statistical analysis of data. The proposed research will provide empirical evidence documenting the role of socio- cultural factors in early mother-infant behavior, and provide guidance in the development of programs targeting Latino mothers and infants. In addition, the proposed research will assist the investigator, a Chicana, to enhance her research skill and expertise for future application in the study of socialization in Latino populations.